


Fire Gym, Ice Gym, Love Gym

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay old dudes, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Kabu's charm and skills in battle makes Pryce question his sexuality and whether he should follow his heart.
Relationships: Yanagi | Pryce/Kabu
Kudos: 2





	Fire Gym, Ice Gym, Love Gym

**FIERY KABU RULES AGAIN**

Pryce read the headline of the latest news story. There was a Gym Leader championship with just Galar's Gym Leaders and somehow, Kabu managed to beat Raihan in the finals. Since Pryce had gotten a Rotom phone and was in Galar right now, he had easy access to everything, including Kabu's Twitter page, where he had just posted.

**"The throne is finally mine! I've worked so hard for this! Thank you all for your support, including my great pal @IcyPryce!"**

Kabu had tagged him, which set off a notification. He cleared it and checked the rest of Kabu's recent feed. One particular image caught his attention.

**"Even an old guy like me needs to keep in shape! #WorkingTheAbs!"**

The image was of Kabu, topless. Pryce couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. His heart started beating faster. He really wanted to see Kabu. Then, a thought hit him. He was right next to Motostoke, he could just waltz in and say hello! He took the idea and acted on it, running up the large steps.

As soon as he entered Motostoke's Gym, he was greeted with warm smiles. The person he wanted to see had just finished a battle. When he saw his icy friend, he was shocked.

"Pryce, what are you doing here?!" He asked, surprised and excited.

"I decided to come and have a look around Galar. Besides, I wanted to see you in action in your home region." Pryce responded. Both of them were blushing a little from each others' presence.

"So...I suppose we could go to a cafe and have some coffee?"

"Yes...actually, there has been something on my mind lately and I really need to get it off my chest." The two of them walked to the local cafe, Candle Light.

Several minutes passed. They both had black coffee, no sugar. It was very awkward between the two of them. Pryce sighed.

"Listen, Kabu...I have something I want to confess." The Ice Gym Leader caught Kabu's attention. "I, uhm...I've been questioning my sexuality lately...every time I see you, I feel like my pulse is faster than normal. Lately, when we've been together, I just blush and sometimes stumble on my own words. It feels really weird...but I know what it is." He paused for a few seconds. "I don't know if I should say it...if I do, it could either make our bond stronger or break it completely..."

"It's fine. I'm listening." Kabu bluntly urged him on. Pryce gulped nervously.

"So...I...I, uhh..." Pryce was stalling. He was usually so calm and serious. This seemed unnatural for him. He took a deep breath and sighed, heavily. "I love you. Not just as a friend, but romantically. You can even say I've had a crush on you for a while." He confessed, looking down at the table with one hand on the table and the other on his head. Kabu put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to face his own. Pryce's blush grew to a point where he was bright red.

"Aww, you're cute when you're nervous. I love you too." Kabu chuckled a little with a bit of a smug grin, confessing he felt the same way. Pryce quickly chugged down his coffee as Kabu had already finished his. "Let's take this to the Gym." Kabu got up and left with Pryce following.

The Gym was very busy. Kabu was meant to be at the Gym all day, but decided to skip some to talk with Pryce.

"Where are we going?" Pryce asked, curiously. Kabu took a glace around to make sure no one was looking, then sneaked into the storage room. Pryce followed him in, without realising a member of staff noticed.

Kabu pinned Pryce to the wall and they kissed, immediately making it more passionate. Pryce tossed his coat, scarf and jumper aside as Kabu took off his top. The two of them then separated. Kabu quickly stepped forward, making Pryce fall down on his back. Kabu got on all fours over the Ice Gym Leader and they carried on, getting even more intimate with one another. Neither of them had noticed their "members" had sprouted and gotten hard. They carried on anyways and even rolled over so Pryce was on top of Kabu. At that moment, a staff member walked in.

"Excuse me Mr Kabu, you have---" She began to speak, then looked at the duo. They stopped and looked. All of them froze for a few seconds before the duo scrambled to their feet.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Kabu lied, blushing intensly and trying to cover his bare chest.

"Wow, getting all lovey dovey with a Johto Gym Leader, eh? Don't worry, it won't leave the Gym's walls." She winked and closed the door. The duo looked at each other and chuckled. They leaned towards each other and kissed for a few seconds before separating.

"I love you, Kabu."

"I love you too, Pryce."

"Does this make us a couple now? This isn't my area of expertise..."

"Yeah. We still have our friendship, though. This comes as an extra. Oh, also, don't tell Norman ans Koga!"

"Oh, they've been banging. They're younger and felt like exploring with each other like us two."

"Anyways, we better get out of here. I have Gym battles to do." Kabu grabbed his top, slipped it back on and walked out. Pryce got his jumper, scarf and coat back on before following behind. Him and Kabu walked to the battlefield entrance. A staff member stopped them.

"Sorry, Gym Leader and challenger only." He stated.

"Don't worry, he's with me." Kabu walked passed the staff member and Pryce stayed close behind. "Do you need a chair or anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just stand and watch. I bet you'll beat the challenger in mere seconds."

"Try not to give me false hope, ok?"

"Oh, ok..." Pryce looked at the ground.

"You can still give your support to me, though." Kabu gave Pryce a quick kiss on the cheek, then went onti the battlefield.

The battle lasted about fifteen minutes, although it was hard to see half of it due to the challenger's sandstorm. Kabu beat them and the challenger left, sadly. The crowd cheered as Kabu walked off of the battlefield and back to Pryce.

"That was amazing! You're so powerful!" Pryce praised Kabu, who blushed slighthy.

"Thank you. That means a lot. Anyways, turns out there aren't any more challengers. I've got a meeting at Turrfield wuth Milo and Nessa. Want to come with me?" Kabu asked. Pryce nodded in response as they walked out of the stadium, hand in hand.

From friends to boyfriends. You wouldn't expect it from these two, but they did it.


End file.
